Since more and more commercial and industrial business offices are availing themselves of electronic items, such as computers along with their keyboards and printers, and word processors, there is a proportionally-growing need for office furniture, such as support tables, to accommodate the new equipment. Of those companies which can afford to purchase such furniture after having purchased the expensive electronic items, many have, however, experienced some problems. One major problem is that the support table must be frequently put in cramped space, so that the user who wishes to use, for example, the computer display screen must displace himself or herself away from his or her work place. Another related problem is that, if several users must have access to the equipment during the work day, then each user may have to leave his or her work place several times during the day. Moreover, the new furniture does not always harmonize with existing office furniture. Yet another problem is that existing support tables tend to occupy too much space.
A search of the prior art reveals various service attachments and auxiliary tables, none of which are ground or floor supported. This last feature is essential within the scope of the present invention as disclosed below.